My Sunshine
by Be-Wherever-You-Are
Summary: "How can I be happy when my only sunshine is gone?" Spain/Romano


**Hetalia does not belong to me, nor does the cover picture~!**

* * *

The city was illuminated by festival lights as everyone enjoyed themselves. Drinking, dancing and partying ensued, even in the darkness of the night. In spite of all of this, I decided not to join all of this, and walked through a quieter part of the festival, having my own aim in mind. I was strolling down sidewalks, letting my feet take me to my destination, clutching a bouquet of red roses. I was going to Roma's place. I felt a small smile appear on my face. I remember when I used to take Roma to these festivals.

The nostalgia hits as I remember all of those times. When I would dance along with the music and Roma would look at me strangely, until I pulled him in. He would yell at me, but enjoy it nonetheless. When he would try to hide it, but snuck glances to the most childish of stuffies, and how I used to win them for him. He would secretly be so happy, though he masked it by cursing at me. How we would buy so much food that we ended up giving it to other people because we couldn't finish it.

However, it wasn't just festivals we enjoyed ourselves at. We did so many things, from knitting to bungee jumping. It didn't matter what it was. We enjoyed each other's presence. As everyone said, we were the perfect pair.

It made me sad how Roma had self-confidence issues. People said that I was the only one who could bring out his happier side. I remember cheering him up all of the time, and how he would act all grumpy but be pleased on the inside. Why did he feel so little compared to his brother? I might have thought his brother was easier to deal with at first, but that was before I got to know my little Romano for who he was. In my eyes, he was the most amazing person I ever met. Why didn't he see himself, love himself, like I do?

In my eyes, Romano was the greatest ever. He might have acted grumpy, but once you got to know him, you realised how pure his feelings were. How loving he could be. How hard-working he was. He was the only one that could make sure I didn't do too crazy things. Who said Roma was the only one who got upset? Just because I smiled all of the time, it didn't mean I was happy. Plus, everyone had their moments. In those times, Roma came along, and would cheer me up, in his own strange, yet endearing, way. For those moments, we would subconsciously switch roles. Roma, even though may act grumpy, was my little sunshine. My only sunshine. The only one that could make me happy. The only one I needed.

Of course like any couple, we would have our disagreements. Sometimes Roma would get especially angry at me for doing crazy things with my pals, the BTT. Sometimes, I would be grumpy after a difficult day and snap. However, we always forgave each other a while later, after cooling off and regretting our decisions immensely. Roma was the only one who saw this side of me. He was the only one I could show my true emotions to.

I saw a couple, the man blushing and the woman laughing. I smiled. It reminded me so much of Roma. How when he was angry, or annoyed, or flustered, his cheeks would get as red as the tomatoes we would pick together on beautiful summer days. He would then adorably say strings of curse words, trying to deny that he was blushing.

I walked past the festival stalls, the atmosphere now quiet and peaceful. As I treaded down the narrow dirt path, I spotted a tomato garden by a small cottage, which only brightened my smile. Romano loved tomatoes. I remember when I had first brought a tomato from America as a present for him, and he had fell in love with them. He would have one every meal, and they would be his main snack. He would sing his "delicious tomato song" as he picked tomatoes from my garden. He loved them so much, he grew an entire tomato garden in his own house.

And his smiles. When there was a rare occasion that he did smile, they were amazing. Roma had the most gorgeous, meaningful smiles in the entire world. I was honored to be one of the few people to have ever witnessed such an amazing thing. His smile could beat mine any day.

My smile remained as I finally arrived at Roma's. I walked across the grass, being careful to avoid all of the things that were there. As usual, he was right there, waiting for me. I walked slowly, hesitantly and then finally knelt down. Traced my fingers against his name.

"Hey Roma, I'm late again. Lo siento."

And yet, the world seemed to disagree. We were meant to be, so why had the world decided otherwise? Just because Italy unified, the brutal world decided that Romano was to die, and his brother was to represent the full of Italy. So many people had told me that I was allowed to be upset, but gave me looks when seeing how long ago it happened.

They would never understand. Had they lost their loves forever? Humans die and get reborn, allowed to love again. While us nations? We remain forever, and once we lose our loves an empty void fills our hearts. Even so, other nations found love again. France had lost his Jean, yet found love. Prussia had lost Frederick the great, yet is able to love. Would I ever be able to find love again? Probably not.

Even though nations don't die like normal humans and instead just disappear, we had still brought a gravestone to place in memory of Roma, so he wouldn't be forgotten by the citizens of southern Italy. It's not if anyone _would_ forgot about him, though.

Was I nice enough to him? Did we spend enough time together? I asked myself this many, many times after he was gone. I refused to use the other words. Death sounded so out of hope, as if giving up any chances of him coming back faded away at the mere utterance of the pessimistic word.

Romano will forever be my one and only. There is no one that could ever replace him. My heart which used to be so full of remains to love him so much, feels hollow. Should I even continue trying?

I will keep going, so Roma won't be disappointed in me, I will keep trying my best everyday. Even though living without him would be difficult, I will keep living, for the chance when my dear Roma comes back, he doesn't hate me. And until that day, I will survive.

And from up from the heavens, I bet my Roma is watching me, scowling and waiting until we can meet again.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I know it's really short, but after all, it is a one shot~! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
